Snowstorm
by MissFlorence.b
Summary: A Nine Lives fluffy multichap! I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so I thought I'd write a Nine Lives multichap because I miss the show and there really should be more fan fiction for it!**

**Anyway, I'm not really the best at writing drama so don't get too excited I think it'll just be Chloe and Alek hanging out together. But if you're in the mood for a cute fluffy multichap, I update regularly!**

**Stay sweet xx F**

It was a Friday night in winter and Chloe and her mother sat eating dinner together. It was snowing heavily outside but the house was kept toasty by their roaring fireplace. As they made comfortable conversation about the week, Chloe looked anxiously out the window at the falling snow.

"What's wrong Honey? I thought you loved the snow" Meredith asked concerned.

"What? No, wait I mean yes, yeah I do" Chloe answered "why would you ask that?"

"Oh, you just looked worried that's all, maybe you…" Her mother replied but was cut short by the telephone ringing. She got up to answer it and Chloe looked back out the window.

"_Hello, Meredith King speaking…"_

"_Really? That's terrible news…"_

"_Tonight?"_

"_and they wont reschedule?..."_

"_I'll jut have to check with my daughter…"_

"Chloe!" Meredith called out, "An associate of ours is waiting on some urgent plans and my colleague has been snowed in would you be alright to stay by yourself tonight while I deliver them?"

"Sure mum"

"I mean, I can stay if you're worried about the snowstorm" She asked again

"Mu-um, go!" Chloe emphasised

"_Are you still there?..."_

"_Yes, I'll be there as soon as I can."_

Chloe watched her mum pack a couple of bags and throw on a raincoat,

"I'll be back tomorrow evening sweetie, I love you!" She called while rushing out the door.

"Implied!" Chloe called back

As soon as she heard the door slam Chloe sprinted up the stairs to her room and threw open the window. She climbed up onto the roof in the snow, and looked around until she saw what she was searching for. A tall young man was leaning against the chimney his hood was up and his hands resting in his pockets.

"Chloe, What are you doing up here?" Alek asked in disbelief

"What do you mean 'what am I doing' what are you doing up here? We are in the middle of a snowstorm and you're still on my roof"

"The order isn't going to give you a break just because there is a little snow"

"Please come inside, my mum just left for a work thing and it's freezing out here!" Chloe begged shivering in the cold.

When he didn't reply she took it as a yes and lowered herself back through the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I'm so glad there are still people reading nlock fics! This is for TNLOCKLover1 who wanted some cuddling by the fire ;)**

Alek followed her through the window before shutting it and peeling off his soaked hoodie. Chloe led the way downstairs to their sofa by the fire and tossed him a blanket.

"I'll make you some tea and a hot water bottle" Chloe stated, busying herself in the kitchen, boiling water and opening cupboards.

Alek closed his eyes, sinking back into the couch and soaking up the warmth of the fire. After a few minutes, he heard Chloe stop rummaging in the kitchen and came over to him. The blanket was lifted from him and he felt a warm weight in his lap, assuming it was the water bottle he kept his eyes closed. Alek felt the weight spread to his chest and felt a warm breath on his neck, his eyes fluttered open to see Chloe sitting curled against him in his lap.

"Chloe? What are you doing" he asked giving her a questioning look

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find any hot water bottles and you looked so cold and it's all my fault because you were guarding me from the roof in a snowstorm…" Chloe replied

"You sure you didn't just want to sit in my lap?" Alek smirked at her

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean… I'll try and find..." Chloe stuttered while trying to move from his lap. Alek laughed as he caught her waist and pulled her back against his chest, tucking her head under his chin with a smile.

"Don't worry about it," He whispered softly wrapping his arms around her "I prefer this"

They sat like this for a little while; quiet and unmoving until they heard the sound of the electric kettle clicking off. Chloe went to move off him and again he pulled her back.

"I don't want tea anymore" he murmured trying to get her to sit still again

"But your lips are blue!"

"Well you know how you could warm them up?..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! I apologise for the short chapters, I've only ever written a few multichaps before so I'm still not all that confident in writing for long periods of time. I hope I make up for it though in frequently updating! (Next chapter should be up Monday-ish) xx**

"Well you know how you could warm them up?... _Kiss me"_

Chloe looked up into his eyes for a smirk but his eyes were fixed on her. It wasn't like she didn't want to kiss him; she just didn't want to make a fool of herself if he was joking. Cautiously she lifted her hands to his shoulders and pressed her lips lightly against his but they were cold and unmoving. Chloe wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and deepened the kiss, this time Alek responded kissing back with warmer lips and a smile in the corner of his mouth.

Alek leaned her back on the couch one hand tangling in her hair, the other trailing down her body to rest on her hip. He bunched up her shirt slightly and brushed his fingers over the exposed skin. Chloe flinched away from him and Alek immediately removed his hands from her sitting back up.

"Chloe I'm so sorry, I got carried away."

"Alek its ok, your hands are just really cold…" Chloe whispered blushing

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Alek whispered back with a small smile on his lips.

"Um, I'm going to get us some towels you're still drenched" Chloe said excusing herself.

Chloe went upstairs to find some fresh towels, and to have a moment alone to reflect on what just happened. She touched her hand to her lips, that kiss was amazing if his hands hadn't been so cold she could have sworn they were setting her on fire. She wouldn't have thought Alek would be so sweet to her and he looked so ashamed when he thought he had pushed things too far. Chloe grabbed two towels and took a deep breath before heading back downstairs.

Alek was still on the couch, but he was talking to someone on the phone.

"_Ok great I'll see you soon."_

Alek hung up the phone and grabbed the towel Chloe tossed to him.

"Are you leaving?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry everyone I really just can't write long chapters I don't have the confidence yet ok, please stop asking it makes me feel bad **

**I hope you like this anyway,**

"Are you leaving?" Chloe asked a little disappointed

"Nope, that was Jasmine I told her I'd take her shift for the rest of the night if she brought me some dry clothes"

"Oh" She smiled a little "Cool"

Alek smiled back at her

"Um, do you want some hot chocolate now?" Chloe asked breaking the silence

Alek continued to smile at her and gave a little nod

When Jasmine knocked on the door, Chloe was still making them hot chocolate so Alek went to answer. She was dressed in a black raincoat and had knee high gumboots on. Jasmine handed a bag of clothes to Alek and came inside.

"Ah, I see now" Jasmine stated after seeing Chloe in the kitchen "Why leave when you've got a cute girl waiting on you hand and foot during a snowstorm?" She winked at Chloe

"Not even," Alek argued "I'm just a really great cousin!"

Chloe giggled "would you like some hot chocolate Jasmine?"

"I'm fine; I'd better get back to the apartment before the snow gets any thicker."

Chloe walked her to the door and hugged her goodbye.

Chloe and Alek sat back down near the fire sipping their hot chocolate

"So…" Alek started looking into her eyes

"So…" Chloe replied "This is like a slumber party!"

"I suppose," He chuckled "What do you do at a slumber party? Watch a movie? Try on clothes… Pillow fight?" Alek's eyebrows were raised suggestively

"Is that a fantasy of yours?"

Alek just looked at her making no attempt to deny it.

"You still need to get out of your wet clothes," She said changing the subject. Chloe took his hand and led him upstairs "you can change in my bathroom but don't come out until I say its ok."

"Yes ma'am!" Alek gave her a small salute and marched into the bathroom

Chloe changed into her flannel pyjamas, throwing her clothes into her washing basket.

"Ok Alek, all clear"

Alek peeked his head through the door with one hand over his eyes "are you sure?"

"I'm sure!" she whined, pulling his hand off his face "are you that opposed to seeing me undressed?"

"No, I'm just not sure I could control my actions if I did"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Lovelies, I added a little bit of drama into this one for you!**

**P.s. Sorry about asking you guys to leave me alone, I still really like to hear your thoughts xx**

"No, I'm just not sure I could control my actions if I did"

Chloe just stood there with her mouth agape,

"So, how about that movie?" Alek said hurriedly

"Uh, yeah ok" Chloe said regaining control over her vocal chords

Chloe was inspecting her DVD collection while Alek rummaged in the kitchen for food when there was a knock on the door. They exchanged a confused glance,

"It can't be my mum, she texted me before to say she had made it to the conference" Chloe walked cautiously to the door, waving Alek back into the kitchen "How am I going to explain what you're doing here?"

Alek gave her a concerned/frustrated look but he went back into the kitchen.

Chloe opened the door

"Brian?"

"Hey Chloe, my dad told me they needed your mum at their conference tonight so I thought I'd just come over and check in"

"Check in?" What age did he think she was?

"Yeah because you're all alone here"

Now she was mad "Firstly Brian, I can take care of myself I'm not a child and secondly…" but she was cut off

"Hey Chloe where do you keep your popcorn?" Alek called out walking up to the door behind her "Oh hey Brian"

"…I'm not alone"

"I can see that now," Brian spat "You already have your hook-up buddy here"

Chloe just stared at him in shock

Alek quickly stepped in front of her "Chloe isn't like that, and if the next word out of your mouth isn't sorry, I'll give you something to be sorry about" he

"Whatever man, she's such a tease" but before the words had even left his mouth, Alek had punched him square in the jaw

"Seriously Chloe?" Brian spat blood out of his mouth onto the snow, "This guy is dangerous!"

"And you're a creep, just leave ok!" Chloe replied shutting the door in his face

Chloe looked to Alek whose hand was clenching the door frame so hard his knuckles had turned white. "I'm sorry Chloe, I know he is your friend it's just, I meant what I said earlier about not being able to control myself around you. I was out of line, I'm sorry"

"Alek, it's ok I'm just glad you're here"

Chloe took his face in her hands and kissed him softly. She could feel him relax and let go of the door frame to wrap his arms around her.

Chloe pulled away breathless "Do you want to watch the movie now?"

"Mmhmm" Alek nodded with his eyes still closed


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey lovelies, thanks for waiting for this!**

Chloe picked out a movie and put it into the DVD player. When she turned around Alek had draped himself over the entire couch with his arms above his head just like the night Meredith had found him in her room. Chloe gave him a pointed look,

"What?" Alek said, looking as innocent as a small child

"You know what," Chloe accused trying not to smile, she walked over to the couch and sat down on the armrest. It wasn't long before Alek's arms snaked around her tugging her down to lie next to him.

"I-I'm just s-s-so cold from standing on your roof in the s-snow," Alek stuttered unconvincingly pulling her in closer.

"Don't push it CB" Chloe giggled snuggling into his chest.

Chloe fell asleep almost instantly as the credits rolled to a close and Alek soon after switching the TV off and pulling a blanket over them.

Chloe awoke to the sound of cupboards opening and closing looking around sleepily she saw the fire had been relit and the snow was only falling lightly outside. She turned to the kitchen where Alek had spread ingredients all over the counter and was lighting their gas stove top.

"Good Morning Chloe!" Alek said brightly "How does blueberry pancakes sound for breakfast?"

"Great" Chloe replied but after walking up to the counter added "Alek? Have you ever made pancakes from scratch before?"

"Uh, not in so many words" He admitted "I use the packet mix"

There were ingredients all over the place and Chloe couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you put all these things in?"

"Mmm" Alek said sweeping his eyes over the counter "Yes, yes I did"

"You know, I didn't think it would be possible but these actually taste quite good" Chloe stated, eating another mouthful of pancake.

"I'm glad, because it looks like we'll be eating them for lunch too!" Alek laughed gesturing to the mountain of pancakes between them

"You're staying today too? I thought Jasmine watched me on Saturdays"

"Nope! I switched this shift with her ages ago because she has a lunch date" Alek said casually "So what do you want to do today?"

"Well the snowstorm is over, do you want to go outside? I love playing in the snow!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Alek and Chloe playing in the snow! I think the next chapter will be my last for this story, enjoy!**

"Warm clothes first!" Chloe squealed, grabbing Alek's hand and pulling him upstairs.

Chloe went straight to her wardrobe throwing armfuls of clothes onto the bed. Jasmine had packed Alek's snow clothes too encase it was still snowing when he left, so he ducked into the bathroom to change. When he emerged Chloe was wearing every piece of clothing she had pulled from the wardrobe.

Alek laughed as she tried to reach for her hat on the top shelf of the wardrobe. He leaned over her and grabbed it for her. The hat was pale blue and had flaps to cover her ears with pompoms dangling from them. He pulled the hat down over her head and pulled on the pompoms until her face was only a few inches from his and kissed her on the nose.

"C'mon marshmallow, the snow wont hold off forever" He tied the strings under her chin and they walked back downstairs and out onto the front porch.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Alek asked entwining their gloved hands

Chloe thought hard "Lets build a snowman!"

They took their time making the snowman, although Alek seemed more interested in watching her concentrate on getting it just right. Chloe sighed standing back to admire their work.

"I think," she started "That this is the most perfect snowman in the entire world"

"Not quite," Alek stated cheekily

"What do you mean 'not quite'" Chloe asked, confusion on her face

"Wait for it" Alek replied scooping up more snow and a few twigs.

Chloe couldn't see what he was doing because his body was blocking her view. When Alek moved away she couldn't help but laugh, he had given their snowman cat ears and whiskers.

"Now it's perfect" He declared "It's a snowmai!"

Chloe laughed again, they were both pink cheeked and grinning like crazy people.

They kept playing in the snow, building forts and having snowball fights. Which despite Alek's recent sweetness, he didn't let her win. It wasn't until they were lying in the snow making 'snow angels' did Chloe realise how cold she was.

"My fingers are frozen!" Chloe said, pulling her hand from her glove and touching it to her face. "I'm going to go inside and make some cocoa ok"

"Sure I'll stay outside; I need to prepare for round two of our snowball fight!"

Chloe rolled her eyes and slipped back into the house, the fire had died down so she tossed a few more logs in and went to the kitchen. Chloe grabbed cocoa and milk and tipped them into a saucepan. She stirred milk waiting for it to boil when she heard her phone buzzing on the counter. When she looked at the screen and saw it was Jasmine calling,

"Hey Jasmine what's up?"

"_Hey Chloe, I was actually trying to call Alek but he wasn't picking up"_

"Sorry, we've been playing in the snow he probably left his phone inside. How is your date going"

"_What date?"_

"Alek said you were on a date, and that's why he was staying today" Chloe asked confused


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, **

**This is going to be the last chapter so I hope you like it! Thankyou so much to everyone who has been reviewing you're all lovely, **

**I don't know if anyone reading are Pretty Little Liar Fans but I have also just posted a Spencer x Toby one-shot called '_He Likes Lace…_' If you waned to check it out :)**

**F**

"Alek said you were on a date, and that's why he was staying today" Chloe asked confused

"_Oh…yeeaahh about that…"_ Jasmine said untruthfully

"Jasmine are you ok? Did he stand you up? He doesn't deserve you!" Chloe said fiercely

"_Chloe, there was no date. Alek called me at like 5am begging me to take the day off"_

"Why would her do that?" Chloe asked confused again

"_Um, because he is practically head over heels in love with you"_ Jasmine admitted

"He what?" Chloe said shocked

"_Come on Chloe don't act so surprised, he has been pining over you forever and when he learnt you were mai he let himself fall in love with you"_

"Oh.." Chloe whispered

"_Chloe are you ok, I guess that was a lot to hear"_ Jasmine asked with concern

"Yeah I'm fine, um I just have to go I'll talk to you later ok" Chloe said quickly hanging up the phone.

Chloe stood still for a moment with wide eyes, _Alek, in love with her?_

Chloe switched off the stove before she could over think things and rushed to the front door. Alek was crouched over making snowballs but he stood up when he heard her approach.

"Where's the cocoa?" He smiled a little confused

Chloe didn't answer she just ran towards him knocking him to the ground. Grabbing the sides of his hood she pressed a kiss to his lips. Alek was shocked but he wasn't going to refuse her kiss. She pulled away and looked into his eyes but still didn't speak.

"So what did I do to deserve this?" Alek asked gesturing to her straddling him in the snow.

"Jasmine wasn't on a date, she just called me"

"Oh…" Alek looked sheepish "I can explain that.." but she cut him off with another kiss and he rolled them over so they were lying next to each other.

"Erh hem" Someone cleared their throat nearby

Chloe and Alek broke apart looking up to see Meredith standing in the driveway.

"Mum, I can explain…" Chloe began but Alek cut her off

"I apologise for not seeking permission to visit Mrs King, but you see," He said clearly "I like your daughter very much."

Meredith looked from him to Chloe whose face had turned right pink.

"I see," She nodded "Well you both better come inside now it's almost lunchtime and I don't want you catching colds" and with that she went inside.

"How on earth did you do that?" Chloe stuttered breathless

"Oh you know, parents love me" He smirked

"Yeah? Well last time she found you on my bed she wanted to get me a full time body guard!"

"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe, you already have one of those!" he smiled putting out a hand to pull her up.

"So…" She asked quietly "How much is '_very much'_ key for?"

"We better get inside" deflected Alek pulling her towards the front door

"Alek" Chloe whined pulling back

"I love you, that's how much _'very much'_ key for" He said looking for her reaction

"Good" She smiled "Because I love you too!"

"Really" he whispered

"Really truly" she replied as Alek pulled her back towards him kissing her on the porch in the snow.

_Yep, Chloe definitely loved the snow._


End file.
